logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WIN Queensland
DDQ-10 Toowoomba/Darling Downs 1962–1966 ddq10.png|Alternate variant DDQ-10 Toowoomba/Darling Downs began transmission on 13 July 1962 as a branch of Darling Downs Television Limited. The callsign stood for D'arling '''D'owns 'Q'ueensland. Television 10-4 1966–1970 On 26 February 1966, relay station SDQ-4 Warwick/Southern Downs began transmission. DDQ/SDQ would be known on-air as '''Television 10-4. The callsign stood for S'outhern '''D'owns 'Q'ueensland. Television 10-4-5 1970–1976 In 1970, DDQ's signal was enhanced with the opening of relay station DDQ-5 Toowoomba. The station was rebranded on air to '''Television 10-4-5. The Toowoomba relay later changed to channel 5A in 1976. 1976–1982 Great Eastland Television 1975–1987 On 19 October 1975, DDQ-10/DDQ-5a Toowoomba, in partnership with NRN-11 Coffs Harbour, SDQ-4 Warwick, RTN-8 Lismore, NEN-9 Tamworth and ECN-8 Taree renamed themselves to the Great Eastland Television Network. DDQ/SDQ would be branded on-air as GET 10-4-5a. Television 10-4-5A (Darling Downs TV Limited) 1982–1988 In 1982, Television 10-4-5 was rebranded to Television 10-4-5A. Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 9.41.10 pm.png|Summer 1982/83 ID Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 9.38.55 pm.png|1983 ID Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 9.43.41 am.png|1983 21st Anniversary ID Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 9.30.37 pm.png|Summer 1984/85 ID Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 9.34.49 pm.png|1986 "Hello Toowoomba/Warwick" ID Screen Shot 2020-02-21 at 9.40.06 pm.png|1987 25th Anniversary ID Vision TV 1988–1990 On 10 September 1988, DDQ-10 Toowoomba moved to channel 0. DDQ's change of signal plus the upcoming move of DDQ-5a and SDQ-4 to the UHF band'' (DDQ-65 and SDQ-42 respectively)'' led to the station changing its name to Vision TV. At the same time, TVQ-0 changed frequency and became Brisbane TEN (TVQ-10). Screen Shot 2019-01-27 at 10.52.04 pm.png|1988 ID Screen Shot 2019-01-27 at 10.50.26 pm.png|1989-1990 ID RTQ-7 Rockhampton 1963-1965 RTQ-7 Rockhampton began transmission on 7 September 1963. The callsign stood for R'ockhampton '''T'elevision 'Q'ueensland. Relay stations would later be installed at Blackwater, Gladstone, and Springsure on VHF-10, Cracow on VHF-5, Emerald on VHF-6, Capella on VHF-9 and Tannum Sands on UHF-69. 1965–1975 1975–1988 rtq7.png|Variant logo as seen on broadcast equipment, in print advertising and the Dean Street studio building. RTQ Television 1988–1989 Screen Shot 2019-06-23 at 5.35.49 pm.png|1989 ID Star Television 1989-1990 In August 1989, DDQ/SDQ joined the aggregation race and became '''Star Television. RTQ-7 Rockhampton joined the network in 1990 and merged it with the Darling Downs stations. Star Television 1990.png|1990 ID WIN Queensland 1990–2000 WIN_QLD_1991.png|Alternate variant Screen Shot 2019-07-06 at 7.10.19 pm.png|1990-1992 ID On 31 December 1990, RTQ-7 became WIN Queensland on the first day of statewide aggregation, with the network's Rockhampton facilities used to produce local editions of newscasts from WIN News across some markets every day, including the Toowoomba edition. At the same time, DDQ and SDQ adopted the RTQ callsign. On the same day, it expanded to Cairns on VHF-12, Mackay on UHF-35, Townsville on UHF-41 and Wide Bay/Maryborough on VHF-10. In 1991, Warwick station RTQ-4 moved to its current channel in order to accomodate FM radio. 2001–2006 2006–2008 2008–2009 2009–2012 2012–2016 2016–2018 After failing to sue Nine for violating their contract by opening 9Now, RTQ switched affiliation from Nine Network to Network 10 on 1 July 2016. 2018-present Category:WIN Corporation Category:Rockhampton, Queensland